


Kiss of death

by CrazyBunnylady



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cheating, F/M, Gore, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBunnylady/pseuds/CrazyBunnylady
Summary: You know he's cheatingYou don't even care anymore.Why won't he let you leave?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Kiss of death

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
> this entire fanfic will contain things that could trigger you such as, insults, murder, rape and manipulation, please take caution when reading this if you are unable to cope with these things, but if you are able too.
> 
> Welcome to the hell hole, enjoy your stay :)

_To be completely honest._

_When you found the used laced panties hidden deep within his sock drawer._

_It didn't even hurt._

_You felt an emotion you hadn't felt in such a long, **long, time**._

_**~~ Happiness  ~~ ** _

* * *

***

* * *

~~**Sans** ~~

You can still remember the day you met **~~him.~~**

You could remember every single detail perfectly.

The way the moon's silhouette reflected off the ponds still water.

The smell of last hours rainfall still lingering on the grass.

God, even the smell on **~~his~~** breath.

That smell.

You hated that smell so much.

If you explained your story of meeting ~~**him**~~ to anyone else, they would probably be in such fondness, their heart melting from such a **~~fairytale~~** of a _**~~L o v e~~**_ story.

And honestly, if someone was telling you the same thing, you would think of it that way as well.

But, it wasn't a love story.

There's no prince rescuing the princess

There's no big wedding

There is no ~~_**Happily ever after .**_~~

No.

Of course not.

instead, your prince is your captor.

But there's no big tower you're trapped in.

You can leave any time you want.

The doors are there.

Leave.

Go ahead.

Go.

But you cant.

You can't because you're a useless little baby who needs to be taken care of.

A useless little bitch who can't do anything right.

Who has no friends and who is disgusting.

"isn't that right sweetheart.''

**Author's Note:**

> WhOO thats that for the first chapter, this is being used to see if this story interests anyone, if it does I will gladly continue it. If people do enjoy this i can promise updates evey single say up until feb, then it will be once every week or so :))
> 
> Please comment and like so i know who enjoys this :))


End file.
